


Nyo!RoLux Crack Pairing #1

by APHtrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Luxembourg has stress issues, and your life, crack pairings will ruin you, cute one shot about 3 am pancakes, romania is a good girlfriend, they're stuck in a different universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHtrash/pseuds/APHtrash
Summary: It was 10 pm and I was inspired.Nyo!Romania is stuck in a parallel universe with her girlfriend, Nyo!Luxembourg. They do not exist as countries, but instead as people.Bunch of one-shots about my favorite APH crack pairing





	Nyo!RoLux Crack Pairing #1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the iffy writing. As I have said and will continue to say, it was 10 pm and I was in a sleep-deprived daze.

Luxembourg was often up at the witching hours, not having slept those nights, worrying about her family. When Luxembourg is up, Romania will be up, trying to fet her girlfriend to sleep.  
At 3:00 am, Luxembourg was pacing in the kitchen, but the creak of the stairs interrupted her revire. Blinking slowly, Romania stepping into the room.  
“Lux,” she said in a soft voice “It's 3 in the morning, come back to bed.” The blonde county turned away, ashamed at herself for waking up her girlfriend.  
“I'm sorry, Romania.” She muttered. “Just – go back to bed, please.” The brunette country shook her head.  
“No, honey. I'm not going to bed until you join me.” Romania said stubbornly, making Luxembourg sigh.   
“I... just can't sleep, though. You know that.” Romania nodded, walking over to her girlfriend and pulling the taller nation into a hug.  
“Yes I do, dummy, and that's why I'm here to help.” Luxembourg looked down at her girlfriend in surprise.  
“What?” Romania pulled away from the hug.  
“Uh-huh. Now, Luxy, go get the waffle iron. Romania, the professional helper, is here to help!” She declared, making Luxembourg giggle.  
“You're a dork.” The taller girl informed.  
“Professional dork.” Romania shot back, rummaging through the fridge. “And tonight,” she spun around, revealing the ingredients to make waffles and two alcoholic fizzy drinks “I'm making waffles.” Luxembourg snorted, moving to grab the waffle iron.  
“Sure thing, Ro.” She said. Romania flashed a cheeky grin, placing the ingredients on the counter.  
“Well, obviously. 3 am waffles always cheer me up. Let's get going!”  
Making waffles always seemed to pass the time – before Luxembourg knew it, it was 3:30 and the waffles were ready to eat. Romania poured maple syrup and chopped strawberries on them, and led her girlfriend to the table.  
“Is it the same thing keeping you awake tonight?” Ro asked. Luxembourg nodded and took a sip from her drink.  
“The fact that I am clueless as to Belgium's and Ned's well-being? Yes, very much so.” Romania nodded.   
“I know how you feel, Lux. I've got Mol to worry about.” Luxembourg ducked her head, suddenly remembering the predicament her girlfriend was in.  
“Oh, Ro, I'm sorry. I mean, Ned and Belgium are strong, fully-developed nations, but Mol-Moldova's just a child.” She muttered. Romania sighed.  
“Yeah, she is.” Noting her girlfriend's distressed look, she added, “But Bulgaria should be taking care of her – oh, Lux, don't beat yourself up over it, Mol will be fine. It's perfectly okay to worry about your family too. Besides, we're going to continue searching for a way back tom – er, later today.” Lux nodded slowly. “Now,” Romania said, standing up. “You head up to bed, and I'll clean this up.” The taller girl nodded, somewhat reluctant, but headed upstairs. Romania took the dishes to the sink, humming softly as she washed them, and continuing to hum as she headed upstairs. She was met halfway up by her girlfriend, who kissed her lips softly.  
“I was listening to you hum – it's rather relaxing.” Romania wrapped Luxembourg's arms around herself and moved off towards the bedroom, where they lay down on the crumpled sheets together, Lux's head on Ro's stomach. Romania pressed light kisses to the blonde's head as the latter closed her eyes and tried to sleep. The shorter country started singing a lullaby, but was cut off by the feeling of Luxembourg's lips on hers. Romania smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, her breathing slowing as she drifted off. It was hardly twenty minutes until Luxembourg joined her in sleep. The both stayed that way – limbs tangled together – until the alarm went off at 7.


End file.
